The Golden Ravager
by BeastOfTruth
Summary: the very first Guardians of the Galaxy/ Naruto crossover. Challenge by Hell is Fun21. Naruto was getting sick of Jiraiya skipping out on him, yet when he goes to find him, he gets kidnapped and taken on a wild adventure. How will this turn out for him? M for Language and future adult themes.


**The Golden Ravager**

**This is going to be a mix of movie and Comics. Seeing that this is the very first Guardians Of the Galaxy/Naruto crossover, I guess that kind of makes me like the Don of this area of fanfiction!**

"**I'll give the fans a fic they can't refuse."**

**But seriously, there needs to be more under this crossover. You can thank Hell is Fun21 for challenging me for this, this fine piece of Fanfiction was a bit of teamwork between him and I.**

**BeastOfTruth doesn't own Naruto or Guardians of the Galaxy**

"Dam 'it, Pervy-Sage!"

Naruto ran out of the hotel, looking for his perverted teacher. He had left his home of Konoha on a mission with his teacher, Jiraiya, to find his Tsunade of the Sennin. So far, the trip has included nothing but Jiraiya tricking Naruto out of his money and going to spend said money on women and booze. Naruto had been told that he would be trained on this trip, yet he had yet to be train in a single jutsu! All he knew was the Shadow clone technique (which was one of his favorites personally) and summoning. Both of which, while impressive, was hardly a worthy arsenal of a future hokage. As he turned on one of the busier streets, he had no idea that someone was watching him.

**Top of Building**

"See him."

"I Am Groot."

"No, we won't do the usual formation. We need to stun him first. Remember the last time we tried that here? You got eaten."

"I Am…Groot"

"I know it still worked, but that's not the point. This is easier and causes less damage."

If anyone saw what was going on, they would see a raccoon looking through a weird metal device pointing at the teen arguing with a man-tree combination.

Their name's Rocket the Raccoon and Groot respectively.

Not many come to visit the world, Muynage, because for the most part there's nothing there. The locals haven't made even invented any type of medium-class transportation, only having barely hit low-class with trains, they are so similar to humans that no scientists want them, and while their energy is interesting it's not that special seeing many other species also can tap into types of energy. Their technology is so laughable that even Terran's would have a good chuckle at. It's too far out in the Lost Zone for either the Kree or the Nova Core to extend their reach to it, and while it did have many separate landmasses across the globe only one had populace on it. Combine with the fact that it was only discovered eighteen years ago, and Rocket and his old team explored it fourteen years ago, it lead to one thing. There was nothing there.

The thought of his old team started to bring a tear to Rocket's eye, but he quickly blinked it out. He was professional on the job; it wasn't time to get sentimental. Although, his brain seemed to disagree with that.

The memory of when they were here the first time popped to the forefront of his mind. The Nova had paid them to explore a recently planet that they had dubbed, Muynage. Quill had talked about what a stupid name it was for a planet and Rocket agreed with him, it was a stupid name. They had explored and mapped the most of the planet unhindered, until they found themselves in a large forest. Groot had felt right at home, until they saw a bear bigger than any of them had ever seen. Drax wanted to fight it, while just thought it would be best left alone. While they argued, Groot had decided to go and capture it. After that, it ended in the said "Groot being eaten story". Afterwards, they had camped near a local village, where Quill had decided to go "investigate" the village. That ended up them waking up to the sight of Peter Quill, The Star-Lord, running half naked toward them as a women chased him wielding a sword and throwing many pointy things his way. They had shared a good laugh at him after they were safely back in the ship. Rocket couldn't even tell you what the women looked like it seemed so long ago. It was all fun and games, just a bunch of asshole friends having a good time. Then, he happened.

Thanos.

Eight years ago, they faced the Mad Titan. They had no idea what they were dealing with. Thanos swatted them like flies, finding them a mild irritation at best. Rocket and Groot barely made it out, the rest….weren't so lucky.

Rocket quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. That was in the past, he was on the job, and he needed to be in the now. They were bounty hunters again, and this job had been personally given to them by Yondu. While they are in terms "frenemies", he had set them up with multiple jobs over the last few years. Rocket had been given a description of his target and a way to track him, but was under strict orders to bring him back alive. His dad apparently cheated Yondu out of a lot of money and since he passed away the kid has to pay. A little gruel in Rocket's opinion because the planet has no credits or useful payment, depending on the amount the kid would have to sell parts of his body to the black market. He checked his sight, Yep, blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on face, that's the kid. Oh well, his problem, for Rocket it'll be an easy Fifteen thousand credits.

**Street**

Naruto was walking towards the area he believed the Pervy-sage was, but was distracted when he heard the sound of electricity and saw a bright blue sphere raced and hit his chest. Next thing he knew, he was writhing on the ground in pain as electricity coursed through his body. As the world started to turn black around him, all he noted was that people were screaming and before he fell into sweet unconsciousness, that he was being stuffed in a bag.

"I Am Groot."

"Go a little faster, you big lug. We want to get out before the old guy finds out; he gives me a weird feeling."

"I Am Groot"

"That's bullshit and you know it, I've seen you move faster."

Rocket was not usually this irritable, but that old man really set off his danger sense, and maybe had to do with all the screaming people that had run away from them.

Seriously, had they never seen a proper abduction before?

Rocket climbed up Groot's body onto his right shoulder, as Groot carried the bag over handed on his left shoulder, to get a better vantage point. Some of the locals have been known to appear out of fucking nowhere, and he would rather be ready than not. They had just left the town and start towards the forest they hid the ship in. They started to move near the clearing they hid the ship in, when Rocket's ears twitched as he heard one of the nearby tree branches shake from newly added weight.

"Groot, incoming!"

Rocket turned and fired energy blast from his machine blaster, rapidly firing energy bolts at the tree, quickly decimating it. He heard whoever it was move to another tree, but after that make no indication of trying to take their cargo. So Rocket and Groot continued their way to the ship. After finding the ship in the clearing, Groot through the bag in a cargo area as Rocket started the ship up. Their ship used to be Quills. It was this ship that the figure and a drunk Jiraiya saw fly away.

"_Hm, so one destiny intertwined with others. This will be entertaining to watch."_

This was the last thought the figure had before it disappeared from this world, leaving an unknowing and stupefied Jiraiya.

**Later**

Naruto was groggy as he started wake up. The first thing he felt was a pain in the back of his neck, and that he had cold metal pressed his head.

"Good morning, I hope you up for some negotiation."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the world around him. He was chained to a bed as a heavy weight man with curly black hair was holding a strange metal object against his forehead. He also noticed a blue skinned man with a red metal plate imbedded in his bald head sitting in a chair. He had some beard stubble on his face and was wearing a red long coat with black shirt and trousers. He also had a long sharpened metal arrow hanging from his belt. He smiled as Naruto tried to scream at him, only for no sound to come out.

"You won't be able to talk for a couple of hours. That's what having an intergalactic translator planted in your spine does to you. That is the only reason you understand me right now, but we should really get to business."

He suddenly whistled and the long arrow moved to Naruto's neck, threatening to stab it, as a long string of red energy followed it.

"Now I got this info from a very reliable source about your father. His name was Peter Quill and he used to work for me until he stole a big payout from me. Now that he not around well, you owe me some money."

**Read and review! Also check out my facebook page, Beastoftruth fanfiction.**


End file.
